


pjo social media au

by wwa archive (wisdom_walks_alone)



Series: things i started and never touched again [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Demigods (Percy Jackson), Alternate Universe - Social Media, Crack, Gen, Social Media, Social Media AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20archive
Summary: Seaweed Brain has posted a Tweet.
Series: things i started and never touched again [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776319
Kudos: 14





	pjo social media au

Seaweed Brain tweeted:

**Seaweed Brain** @perseajackass

Teaching fencing lessons with @lukesmith currently

Luke Castellan replied to Seaweed Brain’s tweet:

 **Luke Castellan** @lukesmith

I remember when you beat me at your first lesson! You’ve come a long way since then dude

丨

 **Seaweed Brain** @perseajackass

Lol now I’m one of the big guys

Thalia replied to Seaweed Brain’s tweet:

 **Thalia** @thaliagraceless

What kind of username is @lukesmith?

丨

 **Luke Castellan** @lukesmith

It’s supposed to be a joke :// because my name is Luke? And I’m a locksmith??

丨

 **Thalia** @thaliagraceless

That’s so fucking dumb

丨

 **Luke Castellan** @lukesmith

Your fucking dumb

丨

 **Thalia** @thaliagraceless

*you’re

丨

 **Luke Castellan** @lukesmith

I don’t fucking care

丨

 **Thalia** @thaliagraceless

Then why do you keep replying?

_Luke Castellan has muted this conversation_


End file.
